Rei Todoroki/Relationships
__TOC__ Family Enji Todoroki Enji is Rei’s estranged husband. However, their relationship is not a loving one, as he married her solely to produce an heir who would inherit both her and his Quirks. Rei greatly resented Enji for making Shoto Todoroki go through harsh training and attempted to stop him, but failed and was physically assaulted for her attempts. Her disdain for him, along with the constant abuse she suffered caused her to become mentally unstable, to the point that one day she snapped upon seeing Shoto's left side, which reminded her of Enji. This caused her to throw a kettle of boiling water she had near her over her son's face, burning him. Because of her state and actions, Enji did not hesitate to put her in a mental asylum. He showed no respect nor remorse towards her, as he called her a mad woman. Ten years later, the two have yet to meet face to face, but he appears to have visited her to share small gifts with Rei on multiple occasions. Rei is aware of this, as she noted on him giving her a flower that she told him she liked when they first met. While she still possesses fear in seeing him, she was touched by the gesture and even told her children Natsuo Todoroki and Fuyumi Todoroki about it, as well as him facing an internal conflict. Shoto Todoroki Rei was a kind, caring and loving parent towards Shoto, unlike Enji. She tried to stop Enji from making Shoto go through his harsh training, and endured physical abuse due to her attempts. She would constantly support Shoto, saying to him that he is not a slave to his bloodline and encouraged him to become whatever he wants to be. However, her hatred for Enji along with his constant abuse towards her would cause her to become mentally unstable. She eventually snapped and threw boiling water over the left side of Shoto's face. However, she did this out of mental instability and hatred for Enji, and not because she hated her son. Shoto also bore no ill will towards his mother due to the incident. For ten years after the incident, the two did not meet. After the U.A. Sports Festival, however, Shoto comes to visit his mother. Rei cried and asked for his forgiveness, and smiled as he forgave her for the incident. The two have restored their relationship and have grown close again, as Shoto visits her in the hospital on his days off. With the Hero course students now living in dormitories on the U.A. campus, it is more difficult for Shoto to visit. The two still maintain close contact through letters. Rei shows great excitement about the letters she has received from Shoto. Fuyumi Todoroki Like her brothers, Fuyumi also visits her mother in the hospital. The two appear to have a positive relationship, with Fuyumi bringing her a set of warmer clothes. Natsuo Todoroki Along with Fuyumi and Shoto, Natsuo visits Rei in the hospital. Like his other siblings, Natsuo has a positive relationship with his mother, with Natsuo recommending that his mother get a phone to better keep in contact with Shoto. References Site Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Character Subpage